Construction machines of this type are known, for example, in the form of road milling machines, recyclers, stabilizers, and surface miners. The working means is a milling drum equipped with chisels in these examples. During the maintenance of the milling drum, in particular during the replacement of chisels, the milling drum must be rotated slowly and in small angle steps so that an operator obtains successive access to the entire cylinder surface. Since the main drive is operated at a high rotational speed, an auxiliary drive is required for the maintenance operation, which drives the milling drum at a low rotational speed, and which enables a drum rotation in small steps. Precautions must be taken which ensure a disconnection of the auxiliary drive from the main drive to protect the auxiliary drive, since the auxiliary drive is typically only suitable for comparatively low rotational speeds. If the auxiliary drive is also moved by the main drive at higher rotational speed, damage or destruction of the auxiliary drive occurs. A freewheel or a similar measure is required to avoid this.
A road milling machine having a main drive and an auxiliary drive for maintenance work is described in DE 10031195 C1. The milling drum is coupled via a belt drive to the main drive, which is implemented as a diesel engine. An electric motor having sufficient power to rotate the milling drum into desired maintenance positions is used as the auxiliary drive. The auxiliary drive is arranged in the region of the belt drive, which is unfavorable for reasons of space and with regard to cleaning.
In road milling machines of this type, a mechanical gear transmission is arranged on the milling drum or at least partially integrated in the milling drum. Lubricant oil, which is circulated by a lubricant oil pump in a lubricant oil circuit, is supplied for the lubrication of the gear transmission. The lubricant oil pump is in drive connection to the gear transmission, that is to say, the drive wheel of the lubricant oil pump is mechanically connected to a transmission wheel or a transmission shaft, so that a torque can be transmitted. Plug-on pumps to be plugged on transmission shafts or for integration into the transmission are known for this purpose, for example. Furthermore, it is known to implement transmission elements so as to act as a lubricant oil pump.
The present invention is based on the object of specifying a construction machine of the type described above, which has a compact construction with respect to the auxiliary drive.